


Stargazing

by PunkYoutubeTrash



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Feel good little one-shot, Fluff, It's 4am so why not, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkYoutubeTrash/pseuds/PunkYoutubeTrash
Summary: Reader recently moves to LA and Tyler helps them feel more at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this one more gender neutral. If there are any slip-ups let me know. Enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

“Phew,” I exhale as I set the last box down in my new apartment. I stand and place my hands on my lower back in an attempt to stretch it out after moving boxes all day. I sigh as I look around my tiny apartment. This was a big change for me.  
I was starting to go through the boxes, trying to figure out where to set up my belongings, when my phone buzzed. I took it out of my back pocket to see a text from Amy.  
“ _Hey you! You doing anything later?_ ”  
“ _Just unpacking boxes. Whats up?_ ”  
“ _Wanted to know if you wanna come over like 8ish?_ ”  
“ _Sure I’ll see ya then_ ”  
“ _:D_ ”  
I chuckled at Amy’s response and looked at the time. I had a few hours to kill before going over there. I finished unpacking some boxes, jumped in the shower, got ready to go over to Amy and Mark’s.  
I felt a little nervous on the drive over. I had never lived in a big city before and I was worried about getting lost. Not only that, I was anxious about meeting new people. Amy and I had been friends for a few years now and had gotten pretty close. She was the one to convince me to move here. The others, though, I had never met in person. I was positive I had only spoken to them once or twice while on Skype with Amy.  
I pulled into the driveway, just barely fitting my car with all the rest parked there already.  
 _What the hell?_ I thought to myself.  
Amy greeted me at the door before I could knock.  
“Hey y/n! I’m glad you could make it.”  
“What’s going on?” I asked Amy, hearing a multitude of voices over the music blaring from the house behind her.  
“Well VidCon was this past weekend and we decided to invite a few people over,” she told me as I stepped inside.  
I looked around to see at least 20 people socializing with one another.  
“I don’t know about this Amy. I’m exhausted from moving all day and I thought this was just going to be ‘Teamiplier’,” I trailed off, now more anxious than I was before.  
“Oh shoot. I didn’t think about that. I figured you’d want to take a load off and hang out for a bit after unpacking. Will you at least stay for a little while?” The look she gave me was nothing less than full ‘puppy eyes’. She knew I couldn’t resist when people did that.  
“Alright, but just for a bit.”  
She let out a small cheer and took my hand.  
“Come on,” she said, leading me into the living room, “There’s some people I want you to meet.”  
Amy introduced me to group after group and I remembered none of their names after the first five minutes. I made small talk as best I could and stayed by Amy’s side. I knew she’d have no problem filling in answers for me if needed.  
About 20 minutes after my arrival, I excused myself to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I walked into the kitchen and noticed the patio door leading to the backyard.  
 _I just need a couple of minutes._  I told myself, opening the door and walking out into the backyard. I sat down in the grass and wrapped my arms around my knees.  
 _Just breathe. Give yourself a moment and just breathe.  
_ I did just that, until I heard the sound of the door opening behind me. I knew Amy would find me sooner or later.  
“Sorry Amy. I just needed a few minutes. You know how I am around strangers.”  
“Uh, Amy is still inside. Did you want me to get her?” a deep voice replied.  
Confused, and slightly embarrassed, I turned my head to look behind me. A hulking silhouette stood in the doorway of the patio. My mind recognizes him as Tyler from the times I saw him in photos with Amy.  
“Nah it’s cool. I was just…,” my voice trailed off. I heard the sound on footsteps coming closer.  
“Mind if I join for a bit?” he asked, standing next to me.  
“All yours,” I reply, gesturing to the grass on my right.  
Tyler sits down next to me. He brings his knees up and rests his elbows on top of them, letting his hands hang between them.  
“So, Amy tells me you just moved here. What do you think of LA so far?”  
“Honestly?” I turn to look at him and find him staring right back at me.  
“I hate it. I know that it’s a beautiful city and there are so many sights to see and blah, blah, blah. But, it’s not for me. I grew up outside cities, where we had back roads and,” I looked up at the sky above me and sighed, “stars. We had stars.”  
There was silence for a moment.  
“Well, there’s always the Walk of Fame.”  
I looked at him again and raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m kidding. And I know what you mean. The city does kind of suck in that regard.”  
I rest my chin on my knees and there’s a silence between us again.  
“Hey,” Tyler says suddenly, “I’ve got an idea.”  
Tyler stands and offers a hand to help me up. He leads me back through the house. Amy sees us as we go through the living room and gives me a questioning look. I just shrug in response. I follow Tyler out the front door and towards a car parked in the driveway that isn’t blocked in.  
“Hop in,” Tyler tells me, unlocking the vehicle.  
I stop next to the passenger side, but make no move to get in. Tyler sees that I haven’t moved and tilts his head at me.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. This just looks like the point in a horror movie where an unsuspecting character goes gallivanting off to their inevitable demise.”  
Tyler chews on his bottom lip for a moment.  
“Amy saw the two of us leave, right?” he asks me.  
“Yeah,” I say slowly.  
“Well then she knows that you and I are together. If it makes you feel better, you can text Amy while we’re driving and let her know we’ll be gone for two hours or so. She can call whenever to check up on you and make sure you’re alright. Sound fair?”  
There was a part of me that was telling myself that I’d be an idiot to get into a car with someone who was virtually a stranger to me. But, the other knew that if Amy trusted him, there was no reason why I couldn’t.  
“Alright,” I told him, getting into the car.  
I did just as Tyler had suggested, I texted Amy while he started the car and drove away from the house.  
“ _Okay just be safe ;)_ ” was Amy’s reply.  
I looked up from my phone to see that we were already moving outside the city. I suddenly felt nauseous. It clicked in again that I had no idea where he was taking me nor did Amy. Two hours was more than enough time to take someone out to the middle of the desert, kill them, and get rid of the body. Tyler must have noticed the sudden change in my demeanour.  
“Hey, y/n, you okay?”  
“I may or may not be realizing, for the second time, how stupid it was of me to do this.”  
 _Well look at that, now he knows you’re suspicious. He’ll probably kill you quicker for that.  
_ “There probably isn’t anything I can say to make you feel better is there? I mean, you and I hardly know each other and I understand where you’re coming from. I know it may not mean anything, but I promise I have no ulterior motives. I just had an idea that I think you’d enjoy.”  
He glanced at me and I had a weird feeling that he was being sincere. I nodded and let myself relax, slightly.  
I was staring out the window when Tyler spoke again.  
“This should be good.”  
Tyler pulled the car over and slightly off the road. I looked out to see nothing but barren land.  
 _Yep, I’m screwed. Goodbye cruel world._  
Tyler opened his door and got out. I followed his lead. He walked to the front of the car and sat on the hood, moving himself up until he could lean back against the windshield. Tyler looked at me and patted the spot on the hood next to him. I climbed up, though a little less gracefully, and looked out ahead of me. I could barely see the lights of the city on the horizon.  
“Okay, so you brought me out into the middle of nowhere to sit on the hood of a car?” I asked.  
The car shook slightly as Tyler chuckled.  
“Look up y/n.”  
I did as he told me and gasped. Above me was a sky filled with stars.  
“I don’t know how it compares to what you’re used to back home, but I figured I’d at least give it a try.”  
“It’s perfect!”  
Tyler laughed and grew somber.  
“I know what it’s like to move to a new city and only know a couple of people there. But, if you ever feel homesick, you can always come out here, look at the stars, and maybe you won’t feel so bad.”  
“Maybe it could be something we can do together,” the words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.  
“I’d like that,” Tyler said, softly, smiling at me.  
“Thank you,” I told him, “You’re right, I do feel better.”  
Tyler touched his shoulder to mine and left it there.  
“I’m just glad you like it.”

\---

Amy called an hour later and I explained what went on and that we’d be back in a while.  
Tyler and I stayed out there much later than we probably should have. We talked and talked. We told each other about our childhoods, our aspirations for the future; we covered topics about the universe and life in general.  
Just as we were about to head back, Tyler turned to me once more.  
“Y/n?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Would you like to go out sometime?”  
I smiled a little.  
“Oh, was this not our first date?”  
Tyler looked a little taken aback by that, but grinned at me.  
“Only if you think it counts.”  
“It counts.”  
We got back into the car and he held my hand the whole way home.


End file.
